everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessamina Pease
Jessamina Pease, nicknamed Jessie, is the daughter of the eponymous heroine of The Princess and the Pea. A delicate sweet pea, Jessie is shy princess who is new to school life, after a childhood of private tutoring. She sides with the Royals, but faces doubts that she can succeed her story. Character Personality Although her destiny is a simple story, Jessie believes that there must be more to it than failing to sleep on a pea. This inspired the princess to become a proper lady that befits royalty, and, true to it, Jessie is pleasant, polite and demure. Unfortunately, after years of pressure and comparing herself to other princesses, Jessie has a crippling lack of confidence in herself and her abilities. Appearance Jessie has pale skin, dark brown hair tied in a side plait, and gray-green eyes. Her makeup is a modest amount of pale yellow eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss. She wears large, round glasses. Fairy Tale : Main article: The Princess and the Pea Relationships Family Jessie is the daughter of the Princess, now Queen, of the Pea. They have a very close relationship, and the Queen wants nothing more than to see her daughter happy. Friends Growing up in isolation, Jessie has never had any friends her own age. Now that she is starting a real school experience, the princess finds the masses, especially her roommate, Kristal Winters, overwhelming, and stays in the background. However, after an encounter with Duchess Swan, Jessie has started to be roped into becoming Duchess’ new lackey, while under the impression of friendship. Pet Jessie has an unorthodox pet: a talking potted flower named Sweet Bloom, nicknamed Bloom, who Jessie loves like her own child. As Bloom is still a sprout, he can only communicate with baby-talk, such as “Mama” for Jessie. Romance Despite her innocent personality, Jessie has a crush on Ever After High’s resident bad boy, Fearnot. Outfits Basic Jessie’s clothes are inspired by Japanese Mori kei fashion, and give her an aura of gentleness. She wears a pea-green, collared dress with beige vine and leaf patterns. It has half length sleeves, a vest-like attachment with the reverse colouring of the pattern, and a lighter coloured layer underneath. Elegant beige lace decorates the hems of the dress and the collar. Her shoulders are draped with a lacy white shawl with a simple green brooch, which imitates the iconic pea from her story. White tights, and wedge heeled, nude-coloured boots laced with brown ribbons complete the outfit. On the left side of her hair, Jessie wears a clip shaped like green bow, with her namesake flower, a jasmine, in the centre. A matching ribbon ties the end of her braid. Her jewelry is beaded twin bracelets, and a green ring that matches her brooch. Her purse is a copper drawstring reticule with an embroidery style picture of a sweet pea flower. Legacy Day Getting Fairest Jessie wears a cream, empire waist nightie with ruffled neckline, hemline and short sleeves, and a green ribbon below the bust. Her robe is celadon green and her copper-coloured slippers are decorated with four green peas in a pod. Quotes Trivia *Jessie is the second princess to not wear a crown, following Duchess Swan. * Jessie has a notorius sweet tooth, and her favourite food is pancakes. * The contents of Jessie's purse are a Princessology hextbook, therapeutic moisturizer, a picture of her mother, her handkerchief, and an emergency blondie. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Princess and the Pea